It has long been appreciated that chromatin-associated proteins and epigenetic factors play central roles in gene regulation. Mis-regulation of chromatin structure and post-translational modification of histones (PTMs) is linked to cancer and other epigenetic diseases. The field of epigenomics has been transformed by chromatin immunoprecipitation approaches that provide for the localization of a defined protein or post-translationally modified protein to specific chromosomal sites. However, the hierarchy of chromatin-templated events orchestrating the formation and inheritance of different epigenetic states remains poorly understood at a molecular level; there are no current methodologies that allow for determination of all proteins present at a defined, small region of chromatin. Chromatin immunoprecipitation (ChIP) assays have allowed better understanding of genome-wide distribution of proteins and histone modifications within a genome at the nucleosome level. However, ChIP assays are largely confined to examining singular histone PTMs or proteins rather than simultaneous profiling of multiple targets, the inability to determine the co-occupancy of particular histone PTMs, and that ChIP is reliant on the previous identification of the molecular target. Other chromatin immunoprecipitation methodologies do not provide a mechanism for determining the specificity of protein interactions, or do not enrich for a small integrated genomic locus and cannot detect protein contamination in purified material. Therefore, there is a need for methods that allow for determination of all proteins and protein posttranslational modifications specifically associated at a defined, small region of chromatin.